Cinderella Christmas
by mimichanMC
Summary: (Esta historia participa en el reto "the perfect gift" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*) El alcaide Bourgeois da una exclusiva fiesta de navidad, una invitada no convencional llegara a esta fiesta en un vestido azul.


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Cinderella Christmas_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 _(Esta historia participa en el reto "the perfect gift" de_ _*-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*)_

En cuanto las dos pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron y Marinette echó la primera mirada dentro del salón decidió que de aquello era el material que estaban hechos los sueños. Todo era tan hermoso que casi no podía creer que fuera real.

El techo del gran salón estaba lleno de globos de helio color dorado que brillaban como oro, enviando pequeños destellos brillantes por todo el salón, iluminados por la luz de los hermosos candelabros. En todas las paredes había hermosas decoraciones navideñas, coronas doradas, plateadas y rojas hechas de cristal, tan grandes que la jovencita imaginó podría caber ella misma sentada dentro de ellas. Y en medio de todo aquello, justo a la mitad del salón un enorme árbol de navidad, lleno de luces que titilaban como estrellas, con esferas de cristal doradas, rojas y plateadas a juego con toda la demás decoración. Era tan grande que seguro incluso acostado sería más grande que la habitación de la chica.

Marinette, suspiró profundo al ver también a la gente en el lugar. Los caballeros vestidos de negro como dictaba la etiqueta de una fiesta nocturna y las mujeres luciendo algunos de los vestidos más bonitos que alguna vez hubiera visto. Todos estaban tan contentos y parecían divertirse tanto que se sintió emocionada de poder estar entre ellos.

— Y ¿Qué se supone que tú haces aquí? – dijo una de esas personas en la fiesta con un vistoso vestido dorado que se había puesto frente a Marinette.

"Bien" Pensó Marinette. "Al menos si Chloe Bourgeois está aquí, sé que no estoy soñando".

— ¿Pasa algo malo, querida? – La mujer mayor de rasgos chinos se acercó un poco nerviosa desde la espalda de su hija.

— Nada mamá – Le respondió volteando a verla su hija con una sonrisa. La madre de Marinette traía puesto un precioso kimono rojo que ella misma había confeccionado y lucía tan bonita, no quería que se preocupara por nada – vayan a divertirse.

— Está bien _petitte_ – dijo el alto y fornido hombre a su lado que tomó el brazo de la mujer y se apartaron a una de las múltiples mesas de banquete.

— Yo, no los alentaría tanto – Chloe miró a la joven con una mirada desafiante – será más vergonzoso cuando seguridad los saque.

— Nadie va a sacar a mi familia de aquí – Marinette abrió el bolso de carpeta que portaba y sacó un sobre que le tendió con seguridad – yo y mi familia fuimos invitados.

— ¿Tú? – Chloe tomó la invitación de las manos de Marinette – si tú no eres más que chusma, esta fiesta es solo para la alta sociedad de París.

— ¿Algún problema, princesa?

En ese momento el propio anfitrión de la fiesta, el alcaide Bourgeois, se aproximó a las chicas que no se habían movido de la puerta y empezaban a llamar la atención de los demás invitados.

— ¡Papi! ¡No es posible que ella este invitada a esta fiesta! – Chloe hizo un mohín apretando sus labios y frunciendo su frente – ¡Ella es nadie!

Pero Marinette sonrió con suficiencia cuando el alcaide tomó la invitación de las manos de su hija revisándola y reconociendo el nombre de la invitada.

— Oh, usted es _mademoiselle_ Marinette Dupain – el alcaide regresó la invitación a las manos de la joven castaña – gracias por aceptar la invitación.

— ¡Que! – Chloe casi soltó un grito indignado.

— Hija, _mademoiselle_ Dupain es la invitada de Ladybug, ella aceptó venir a la fiesta, solo si su amiga también asistía.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú eres amiga de Ladybug? – Chloe enfrentó a Marinette exigiendo una explicación.

— Eso es algo que no necesito explicarte – Marinette regresó la invitación a su bolso – un "placer" saludarte Chloe.

Después de eso Marinette solo avanzó dentro del salón, dejando a Chloe de pie en su lugar, para que después de un momento la joven rubia diera media vuelta y caminara furiosa pero derrotada.

Sacándola completamente de su cabeza, Marinette caminó por el salón admirando todo a su alrededor. Esa era la noche de víspera de navidad y el alcaide Bourgeois daba una esplendida fiesta por la fecha para la alta sociedad de Paris. y entre esa alta sociedad estaban algunos de los mejores diseñadores de toda Paris, Marinette había acariciado muchas veces la idea de poder ir a esa fiesta para conocerlos, quizá incluso poder intercambiar al menos un par de palabras con alguno de ellos.

Así que, cuando en la última misión que había tenido Ladybug y Cat Noir el alcaide Bourgeois había tenido la oportunidad de abordarlos haciéndoles la invitación para asistir, Cat Noir había dicho con un tono dudoso que haría el intento de estar allí, Ladybug había visto su oportunidad y le había dicho el alcaide que iría solo si podía extenderle una invitación a su amiga Marinette y su familia, argumentó que le debía un favor y esta era la forma de recompensarla. El alcaide no tuvo ninguna objeción. Así al día siguiente la invitación había llegado a las puertas de "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie".

Y ahora Marinette estaba allí. Se sentía casi apenada por lo emocionada que estaba. Solo con recorrer un par de metros había visto ya a un par de diseñadores importantes que admiraba, casi quería ser una fan acosadora e ir y pedirles autógrafos. Pero la chica respiró profundo, se puso derecha, acomodó una horquilla de su peinado y se dijo a sí misma "solo se natural".

Mientras del otro lado del gran salón cierto chico de cabello rubio, miraba a su alrededor aburrido. Para Adrien este tipo de fiestas siempre significaban la misma cosa. Las mismas personas, las mismas preguntas, los mismos comentarios acomedidos. A veces él realmente odiaba ser algo así como el "representante social" de su padre. Al menos por esta vez, pensaba el chico, tenía la ilusión del momento en que Ladybug llegara, solo por verla, valdría la pena.

— ¡De todos los malos chistes!

Adrien suspiró resignado cuando Chloe llegó a su lado llena de irritación, no sabía ahora porque. Hacia solo treinta minutos estaba radiante tomando el papel de la reina de la fiesta y él como su improvisado rey.

— ¿Pasó algo malo Chloe? – preguntó por pura educación Adrien, conociéndola ella podía venir tan irritada, solo porque alguien le había pisado el vestido.

— ¡Terrible! – Chilló Chloe, como solo ella sabía hacerlo – la presencia de "ella" aquí está arruinando toda la velada.

— La presencia de ¿Quién?

— ¡Marinette! – Respondió la joven rubia, mientras le arrebataba una copa de sidra a un camarero que pasaba por allí — ¡Solo mírala! Es que acaso no sabe que hay una etiqueta para las fiestas de navidad ¡ _Mon Dieu_! ¡Me irrita solo verla!

Una ligera sonrisa saltó a los labios de Adrien. Claro, Marinette también estaría allí, pensó el joven con alegría. La velada empezaba a pintar mejor, aunque Marinette no era lo que él podría llamar una gran conversadora, al menos podría saludar a alguien agradable esa velada. Adrien la buscó con la mirada y cuando finalmente la descubrió no podía creer que fuera ella.

— ¿Esa es Marinette?

— ¡Azul! – Chloe parecía casi indignada — ¿Quién va a una cena de navidad con un vestido azul? Rojo, dorado, incluso verde, pero ¡Azul!, ¡Dios, que mal gusto!

Adrien ignoró su queja, al menos eso respondía su pregunta. Marinette iba sí, con un vestido azul. Un largo vestido azul que parecía de terciopelo con cientos de pequeños cristales incrustados a lo largo de la falda, estaban colocados de tal modo que parecían estrellas formando constelaciones sobre un cielo nocturno, subiendo por un cintura breve y un escote en su espalda que hacia resaltar la línea de su columna, con su cabello en un recogido sostenido por un tocado que parecía hecho de los mismos cristales del vestido, al frente la simple figura de un corazón sin más adornos más que un labial rojo que resaltaba en su labios. Adrien sintió un escalofrió al contemplarla, era casi imposible distinguirla de la patosa chica de pantalones rosas, de la bellísima mujer del vestido azul.

— Seguro despilfarro todo el dinero de su familia en un vestido tan inadecuado – Chloe se burló, estando segura de que Adrien la seguiría.

— Lo más seguro es que ella lo haya confeccionado – El chico estaba firmemente convencido de eso. Casi podía apostar que, en algún lugar de ese vestido los cristales escribirían su firma.

— Oh Adrien, cher –La joven rubia resopló con incredulidad – sé que tiene algo de habilidad con hilo y aguja, pero un vestido así tiene que estar lejos de sus posibilidades.

— Iré a saludarla.

— ¡No! – Chloe pateo el piso cada vez más irritada, había esperado que al menos Adrien la apoyara — ¡Quiero que se aburra y que se vaya pronto!

El chico solo le dio una mirada reprobatoria y avanzó a donde la chica platicaba con una importante diseñadora de modas.

— Poner los cristales uno por uno no debió ser una tarea fácil – dijo la mujer mayor que admiraba con atenta curiosidad la cauda del vestido – pero el efecto es precioso.

— _Mercie beaucoup_ – agradeció Marinette.

— ¿Lo hiciste todo, tú sola?

— Una amiga me ayudó — respondió Marinette, realmente sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de su kwami no habría terminado a tiempo el diseño.

— Y el color es perfecto, cualquier otro color excepto el azul media noche habría opacado el brillo de los cristales, fue una excelente elección.

— Sabía que desentonaría con todos los demás pero…

— Oh no, no, no, no. Fue una atinada decisión de diseño. Nunca vayas en contra de tu instinto, además – la elegante mujer acarició su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar un poco – el color se balancea perfectamente con tus facciones suaves y tus grandes ojos azul cielo, casi me hace querer llorar de envidia.

— Deberías escucharla, sabe exactamente de lo que habla – Adrien intervino en la conversación. Sostuvo la mano de la diseñadora y depositó un beso sobre ella — _Bonsoir, madame_.

— Adrien Agreste, por favor — dijo la mujer mayor con un mohín – sabes que estas fiestas no son para hacer negocios, solo vine por los bocadillos y el champaña de Bourgeois… aunque, realmente me gustaría que me presentaras a esta jovencita.

— Su nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng.

— Oh, Oriente un día conquistara toda Paris – La mujer se carcajeo divertida - _Mademoiselle_ Cheng, pase por mi tienda un día por favor – dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta de visita – tomaremos un café en _Le Marais_ y no acepte la invitación de nadie más. Yo la vi primero.

Tomando una copa de champaña de uno de los muchos meseros del lugar, se despidió de los dos jóvenes con un suave ademan. Solo hasta que la mujer se hubo ido, Marinette vio la tarjeta y apenas podía creerlo. Era de una de las tiendas de moda contemporánea más importantes del distrito de modas de Paris.

— ¡Oh my god! ¡Oh my God! ¡Oh my god! No la he reconocido para nada – La chica estaba alterada como si hubiera cometido una terrible falta – solo se acercó, me dijo que mi vestido era hermoso y comenzamos a hablar.

— _Madame_ Kawakubo es muy discreta siempre.

— ¡Tengo su tarjeta! – Marinette apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho — me ha invitado a tomar café. ¡Tengo que estar soñando!

Adrien no pudo evitar reír al ver la emoción de la chica. Intercambiar tarjetas era algo tan rutinario para Adrien, que era… refrescante ver tan emocionado a alguien por el mismo motivo

— ¿Te gustaría que te presentara a algunas otras personas?

— Yo… — Marinette se sonrojó con timidez. Gracias al escote del vestido por primera vez fue evidente para cualquiera, especialmente para Adrien que el sonrojo la bajaba por el cuello y quizá llegaba hasta su estomago. – yo… no quiero acaparar tu tiempo.

— Por favor, hazlo – El chico ofreció su brazo – si me dejas solo volveré a aburrirme como un condenado o Chloe tratara de hacerme compañía de nuevo, ¡Sálvame!

Marinette escondió su risa detrás de su mano enfundada en un largo guante de terciopelo negro.

— Me convenciste con lo de Chloe.

Así, Marinette sintiendo que el corazón podía explotarle en el pecho, apoyó su mano sobre su brazo y lo siguió por el salón.

Caminaron juntos por todo el salón saludando a un montón de personas que seguro Marinette no habría podido atreverse a acercarse siquiera si no fuera por Adrien. Él solo se acercaba a todos con total confianza y desenvoltura, saludándolos como si los conociera de toda la vida y presentando a Marinette siempre como "una joven diseñadora que estaba emprendiendo su carrera".

El único momento incomodo de la velada había sido cuando Chloe había empezado a perseguir a los dos chicos entre la multitud, seguro con la clara intención de separar a la pareja que tanto estaba llamando la atención. Habían tenido en un momento incluso que esconderse bajo una mesa para no ser descubiertos, aunque si cualquiera de los dos tenía que admitirlo, había sido en realidad divertido.

Eran ya cerca de la media noche cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar y muchas parejas se acercaron a la pista bailando alrededor del árbol. Cuando empezaron a tocar " _La valse de L'amour_ " Marinette sintió como sus pies querían moverse solos, le encantaba ese vals.

— ¿Quieres bailar? – Le ofreció Adrien cuando la vio mecerse inquieta.

— Yo… no sé bailar vals – Respondió Marinette con pena, ella adoraba esa música y sí, solía bailarla a solas en su habitación, tirando al piso todo lo que se ponía a su paso o tropezando con sus propios pies. No quería pasar ese tipo de vergüenza en público. Mucho menos frente Adrien.

— Yo te guiare.

Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien casi sin poder respirar. Adrien la llevó a la mitad de la pista, enseñándole como poner su mano en su hombro y envolvió con su otra mano la mano enguantada de ella y empezó a moverse con ella en la pista.

Para Marinette de pronto fue como si siempre hubiera sabido que es lo que debía hacer. La joven del vestido azul se sintió perdida en los ojos verdes de su pareja de baile, el mundo parecía desaparecer como si no hubiera nada más que su mano cálida en su cintura y su sonrisa perfecta. Ojala el mundo pudiera detenerse, sentía una sensación casi efervescente en el pecho. Giraban y giraban, como si pudieran flotar.

Mientras bailaban, Adrien vio a su pareja sin poder dejar de sonreír, jamás había visto a nadie divirtiéndose tanto bailando un vals. Los cristales en su vestido atrapaban la luz con cada movimiento, lanzando pequeños destellos como pecas festivas sobre su piel iluminando su rostro, ella reía cada vez que la hacía girar. Era tan placentero verla tan feliz.

La música era tan cálida, tan dulce pero poco a poco moría, la canción terminaba casi demasiado rápido, los violines entraron poco a poco en un suave diminuendo.

Un último giro puso a Marinette entre los brazos de Adrien. La textura suave y fresca del terciopelo de su vestido, contrastando con la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca, resultaba tan… tentadora.

Y entonces por todo lo largo de un segundo el corazón de Marinette se detuvo. Los ojos verdes de Adrien la miraban con tanta ilusión, con tanta emoción. Exactamente de la misma manera en la que Marinette siempre lo miraba. Cuando la música entraba en su último acorde, Adrien llevó la mano de Marinette que había estado sosteniendo, contra su pecho, el latido de su corazón latió contra el dorso de la mano de la chica y Marinette se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a respirar de nuevo, cuando vio como Adrien cerraba sus ojos y se inclinaba lentamente sobre ella.

Pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron, solo las luces del árbol de navidad llenaron de sombras el lugar.

— _Chers citoyens_ – los reflectores del salón se posaron sobre el alcaide Bourgeois que estaba de pie en un escenario, hablando a la multitud desde un micrófono – faltan solo 12 segundos para navidad, contemos para que los héroes de Paris traigan _la nativité._

Un empujón hizo que Adrien abriera los ojos, Marinette ya no estaba allí, en su mano solo sostenía uno de sus guantes negros. La gente lo empujaba contra el escenario. Adrien buscó a Marinette, debían haberla empujado también.

— ¡Doce… once… diez!

Los invitados coreaban emocionados, mientras Adrien seguía buscando a su compañera de baile, no debía ser difícil encontrarla con su vestido azul.

— ¡Nueve… ocho… siete… seis!

Adrien se dio por vencido y empezó a escabullirse entre la gente, por primera vez no estaba exactamente feliz de traer a Chat Noir de paseo.

— ¡Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno!

En la oscuridad de la habitación dos brillos verde y rojo cayeron desde el techo al escenario y las luces se encendieron.

— ¡ _Joyeux Noel_! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ladybug y Cat Noir.

La gente vitoreó contenta al tiempo que fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar fuera de los grandes ventanales del salón de fiestas en el piso alto del hotel.

— ¡Muy feliz navidad a todos! – dijo Ladybug acercándose al micrófono al mismo tiempo que su compañero – queremos agradecerles su incondicional apoyo hacia nosotros mientras intentamos proteger a Paris y todos sus habitantes.

— Diría algo pero _My Lady_ no ha podido ser más elocuente – dijo Chat Noir tomando la mano de Ladybug con galantería y depositando un beso sobre ella.

— _Merci Chaton_ – Ladybug jugó con el cascabel de su compañero haciéndolo sonar – Diviértanse todos, nosotros seguiremos vigilando – dijo guiñando un ojo y saludando de forma militar.

— Tengan una _purr — fecta_ noche.

Y tal como habían aparecido, así se fueron.

Un momento después, justo detrás de la entrada principal un brillo rojo se desvaneció pasando desapercibido para todos los invitados dentro del salón.

— Eso fue rápido – el pequeño espíritu rojo, flotó en el aire frente a su portadora.

— Dije que Ladybug vendría a la fiesta, pero no que se quedaría.

Dentro del salón la orquesta empezó a tocar de nuevo. Marinette se recargó en la puerta sintiendo las mejillas calientes ante el repentino recuerdo "¿él iba a besarme?".

— No, imposible – Marinette sintió un aliento de resignación, la idea de que Adrien se hubiera inclinado para besarla solo era… imposible – seguro solo fue mi imaginación.

Marinette cerró sus ojos y escuchó la música dentro del salón, había otro vals aunque esta vez no conocía su nombre. Ella estaba convencida de que lo mejor había sido irse antes de darse cuenta que el momento había sido algo que solo había creado con su mente.

Todo había sido tan perfecto, pasar la noche entera con él, sostenida de su brazo dejándose llevar por la fantasía de que él era su cita de navidad, todos comentando la hermosa pareja que hacían juntos, bailar con él y… había sido lo más hermoso que jamás le había pasado, no quería arruinar ese momento, había sido el más perfecto regalo de navidad.

— Mari, finalmente te encontramos – La madre de Marinette se asomó por la puerta, seguida de cerca por su esposo.

— ¿Pasó algo _ma'am_? – Preguntó la joven preocupada cuando vio que su padre la sostenía con cuidado.

— Me he torcido el tobillo – respondió la mujer china con una risita – te veías tan hermosa bailando por toda la habitación que quise intentarlo, pero no pude ser tan hábil.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— Un poco, pero no creo que podamos quedarnos más tiempo en la fiesta. Nos vamos a casa, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y papá regresara en un rato por ti.

— No, está bien, iré con ustedes, en realidad ya empiezo a sentir sueño. Vayamos a poner algo de nieve en tu tobillo.

Dando una última mirada dentro del salón. Marinette y su familia salieron del lugar.

Justo del otro lado de la habitación Adrien buscaba a Marinette con la mirada, las luces estaban encendidas de nuevo, no tendría que ser tan difícil encontrarla pero no estaba en ningún lugar. Fue Chloe Bourgeois quien lo encontró a él primero.

— ¡Merry Xmas, Abriboo! – Brincó sobre su amigo, dando un beso en su mejilla.

— Feliz navidad a ti también, Chloe.

— Exijo que me lleves ahora a mí a la pista y bailemos – Chloe arrastró a Adrien a la pista — debiste pasarlo tan mal con "esa" seguro te pisó los pies todo el tiempo, yo por otra parte he tomado lecciones de baile con los mejores maestros.

— ¿La has visto? Aún no le he dicho feliz navidad.

— Finalmente se ha ido ella y toda su familia. De nuevo estamos solo los que contamos.

Adrien se sintió un poco decepcionado, un momento antes de que Chat Noir tuviera que hacer acto de presencia algo especial había estado a punto de pasar, lo había… sentido. Adrien apretó el guante suave y negro en su mano. Lo había sentido, estaba seguro.

Marinette salió por la puerta de su casa y lo primero que hizo fue llenarse los pulmones del aire helado de Paris. Durante la noche había caído una nieve tranquila que había dejado pintada de blanco toda la cuidad. El aroma era fresco y ligeramente salado y era tan agradable.

Echó a andar rumbo al mercado yendo por una orden de mantequilla que su padre necesitaba.

Cerrando los ojos, dentro de su cabeza Marinette seguía escuchando los acordes de aquel vals y sus pies bailaban solos sobre la banqueta helada. La chica había soñado toda la noche con ese momento. Con los ojos verdes que la habían mirado… así.

Chocar con alguien mientras iba soñando despierta en la calle no había sido difícil.

— _Excusez—moi_ – Marinette se disculpó enseguida para reconocer enseguida con quien se había encontrado – ¡Adrien!

— Marinette – Adrien sonrió contento de haberla encontrado. Iba justo rumbo a su casa, había estado nervioso todo el camino pensando cómo podría saludar a sus padres que seguro estarían allí – Bonjour.

— Bonjour, Adrien. — Marinette respondió tan contenta de verlo el día de navidad — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Yo… — el chico no supo que responder. Se sintió nervioso de admitir que iba a verla, en realidad sino la hubiera encontrado en la calle probablemente habría dado media vuelta sin llegar a su destino – La cuidad se ve hermosa cuando neva, no quería perdérmelo y salí a caminar.

— Lo sé, se ve hermosa – admitió Marinette que pensaba exactamente lo mismo – yo debo ir al mercado por mantequilla para papá, así que…

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— Sí, claro.

Adrien echó a andar a un lado de Marinette. De nuevo ella volvía a ser la misma, con sus pantalones rosas y una chaqueta abrigadora, caminando con cuidado, suponía él para no caer por culpa de la resbalosa nieve. Y al mismo tiempo… Adrien tenía la sensación que nunca podría dejar de verla en su vestido azul, lucía tan hermosa hoy como la noche anterior.

Que increíble descubrimiento.

— Anoche te fuiste sin despedirte.

— Sí, lo siento – Marinette intentó explicarle — mamá se lastimó un tobillo y nos fuimos todos a casa.

— Me habría gustado poder decirte feliz navidad anoche y agradecerte por el tiempo que pasaste conmigo, me divertí mucho.

— Yo, debí despedirme de ti – dijo un poco sonrojada por lo que Adrien había dicho - también quería agradecerte por pasar la noche conmigo y presentarme a tantas personas, sin ti quizá no me habría atrevido a hablar con cualquiera de ellos.

Ambos chicos llegaron a las puertas del mercado _La Chapelle_ en la calzada que daba a sus puertas estaba puesto un hermoso árbol de navidad que ahora estaba lleno de nieve.

— Marinette – Adrien la detuvo antes de que ella entrara al lugar y se acercó un paso más cerca.

Y de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la noche anterior, Adrien se acercó lentamente a Marinette mientras el corazón de esta se detenía de nuevo, Adrien puso un beso suave y frio al mismo tiempo que cálido en su mejilla.

— ¡Feliz Navidad!

— ¡Fe… fe… feliz navidad! – dijo apenas pudo respirar.

— ¿Vamos por esa mantequilla?

— Sí.

Sonriente Adrien tomó su mano y entró con ella dentro del mercado. Con el corazón en la garganta Marinette lo siguió, anoche habría jurado que no podía haber tenido una regalo mejor que ir de su brazo aquella velada. Ahora verdaderamente sabía que no podía haber mejor regalo en el mundo que ir de su mano en ese momento.

 **Fin**

 _ **Nota de autora:** 4000 exactas las conté en word xD. Hace siglos que no escribo una historia por navidad y aunque sé que el reto iba sobre "un perfecto regalo de navidad" me la jugare por un regalo no explicito y por la pareja principal aunque decía que podíamos jugar con los ships, peco por ser muy canonica lo admito. Así que si no cumplo con todos los requisitos del reto Excusez moi pero esto solo saltó a mi cabeza cuando pensé en un regalo de navidad y no lo pude resistir. Aun asi espero que lo disfruten, estaré esperando el siguiente reto, en este me he divertido cantidad._

 _¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Han escuchado La valse de L'amour? compartanme sus opiniones en un review._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
